Not The End
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: It's been six months after Finn's death and Carole and Burt have some shocking news to tell Kurt. How will Kurt deal with it? How are Carole and Burt going to deal with it?
1. Big News

"How are we going to tell him?" Burt asked his wife as they patiently waited for Kurt to come in the door. He was coming home for a week. It's the first time he had been home since Finn's passing. It was hard for anyone to come back there.

"I don't know. We'll have to take it slow." Carole replied. "How do you think he'll take the news?" She asked Burt. He knew is son more than she did.

"Well I'm sure he is not going to be any excited when we tell him. I mean this isn't going to be like his proposal reaction. Kind of similar to… Finn's." Burt said, but regretted it. He tried his hardest not to mention or talk about Finn. Not with Carole.

"Yeah. And this news, well, I doubt he is going to like it at all. I mean after what happened with Finn." Carole said and Burt was surprised she was able to say his name with out crying. Carole knew that's what Burt was thinking.

"I have to be able to talk about him eventually Burt. It'll probably come up when Kurt gets here." Carole added and Burt nodded.

"I mean… we should be happy about this. But we can't." Burt said, the news made him want to be happy, but he couldn't. He didn't think Carole could be either after going through what she did. Or least to they heard what Kurt thought.

"I know honey. I am, but I just… I need to know how Kurt feels about this. He is your son and you haven't heard from him since the memorial. Or your daughter since graduation last month." Carole said.

After the memorial, nobody really went back to Lima. It hurt too much after they lost Finn. Anyone who could and had the courage to get on the plane and go back to Lima only did it so they could see one of their friends graduate. Kurt came back for that, but only to see his sister and fiancé graduate. After that, everyone packed up and left.

Tina went to Los Angeles as soon as she could. She studying to be a vet along side breaking out be an actress. Artie went to the Brooklyn Film school in New York. Sam, Blaine, and Ally went to New York also. They all went to NYU, also taking some classes at NYADA.

This was the first time Kurt was going to be back in Ohio and Burt and Carole were terrified about telling him about the news they had for him. How could they not? After everything that's happened?

* * *

Kurt got there a little bit later and Burt and Carole still weren't ready to give him the news. And his sister wasn't even with him, so they would have to tell her a second time. They weren't even ready to tell Kurt.

Kurt got to the house around two. He seemed happy and both sad to be there. In Lima at least, they couldn't blame them. It was hard enough for them to still be there. Everyone who knew Finn found it hard to come back or live in Lima anymore. They loved him and it was hard especially after the memorial week in Glee Club and his funeral.

"Hey Kurt." Burt said as he hugged his son. He was happy to see him.

"Hi dad. Hi Carole." Kurt replied, as he was released from his father and he went to hug his step mother. As Kurt hugged them, he felt tension between both of them. He knew something was up.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked. They weren't ready to tell him yet. How was he figuring things out already? Burt really wish he knew how his son knew all that.

"What do you mean honey?" Carole asked her step son.

"Nothing. Never mind. So is Ally coming too… or?" He tried to ask, wondering if she was coming later.

Burt and Carole shook their heads. "Not tonight honey." Carole answered. "She and Sam will be here tomorrow. They both have classes tonight, remember?"

Kurt shrugged. They haven't really been talking much. Ally and Kurt didn't really see each other much since Blaine and Kurt got married. Both Ally and Sam had classes at NYADA, but still didn't see each other much. Ally and Kurt found it weird to talk and be close to each other, anyone technically since Finn died six months ago.

"We haven't really been talking much." Kurt admitted.

"Buddy I know things have been hard since… Finn, but… I just don't understand why you two have become distant. It's almost like you blame each other." Burt said, he didn't understand. They used to be close.

"Dad, its nothing like that. We have different lives. I'm married and I'm a sophomore. She's a freshman and who knows where her relationship is." Kurt said.

"I guess we'll find out." Burt said and gave Carole a look and she knew he wanted to tell Kurt then and now. She shook her head. She wasn't ready. She thought they should wait until tomorrow when Sam and Ally get there and they could hear it as well.

"Kurt." Burt said and Carole sighed. He was stubborn sometimes. "We have something we need to tell you."

"Okay."

"We were going to wait until tomorrow. But I guess we'll fill in your sister tomorrow." Burt added and then Kurt knew it had to be important.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked.

"Honey. I don't know how you're going to take this or if you're going to like it even, but you have to know." Carole added.

"Dad, your Cancer isn't back is it?" Kurt asked and both Burt and Carole shook their heads.

"No. Don't worry. I'm cured." Burt said and Kurt sighed in relief.

"Then what is it?"

"I'm pregnant honey." Carole said and Kurt's face expression dropped. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Kurt?" Carole asked and nothing. He didn't say anything.

"Kurt, say something." Burt said and Kurt sighed.

"Was this planned?" Kurt asked and both Carole and Burt shook their heads.

"Okay, I- I" Kurt said, trying to think of something to say, but couldn't without getting choked up. He wanted to be happy, but he couldn't. Not now. Not after what happened to Finn. He died only 6 months ago and Carole was about to have another child. He felt like they did this on purpose so she could stop feeling like her world was gone, even though he knew it not to be true.

"Hey hey hey." Burt said as he went over to his son and pulled him into his arms. "I know this is sudden. We didn't plan this and I'm sorry if this hard for you to wrap your mind around it but you're going to have a sibling. A half one anyway."

"I just don't know what to say." Kurt said.

"I know honey. I'm just as shocked as you were. I just found out." Carole said. "I mean, I don't know how I'm going to be able to do it. I mean, after Finn, I didn't think I'd be able to look at a child, but I need to."

"I know. I'm sorry, I just need to wrap my mind around this. So are we going to tell… Ally tomorrow?" Kurt asked and Carole and Burt nodded.

"Would you be here to tell her too?" Burt asked and Kurt nodded.

"Of course. I think she is going to take it harder than I did." Kurt said. "Their relationship was bigger than mine was with Finn."

"I know." Carole and said as they both put their arms around Kurt. How were they going to do this?

* * *

**I got this idea and I had to write it.**

**This will probably end up being three chapters or more and if you like it, I'll continue! :D**

**So what do you think they'll tell Ally? How do you think she'll react? And what do you think the baby will be? And what will they name it?**

**Let me know your thoughts. **

**Please Review!**


	2. Telling Ally

The next day, Kurt woke up from his old bedroom. Yesterday had felt like a dream and he still didn't know what to do or think about this. He was happy for Burt and Carole, but he was also as sad, shocked and surprised as they probably were.

He knew they didn't plan on it. He knew his dad has been wanting to have some fun with Carole for a while now. A lot more after he was cured of his cancer, but obviously one of them forgot the condom or it broke.

Kurt didn't care, and he really didn't want to think or ask how exactly it happened. The doctor would do that when they went in for the sonogram. But he honestly didn't know what to do or think.

Finn didn't even die a year ago. Less than that and now there was going to be another Hummel- Hudson. It was crazy. He didn't know what to do and this even scared him. Kurt wasn't thrilled for telling his sister when she got to the house.

Ally and Finn had a special relationship that most step brothers and sisters don't have. It was kind of complicated. Anyway, who's to say what she would think? Kurt didn't know how she would take it and how he was going to tell her. Hasn't she been through enough? They all had.

It was hard to sleep in his old bedroom. It was hard to stay in that house anymore. Finn's bedroom was across from Kurt's and they kept the door closed so no one would have to look in it.

Kurt got knots in his stomach just by looking at the closed door. It hurt. Still. He didn't know how he's gotten through the past few months. Kurt knew what was in the room. Nothing anymore. It was empty, which would make leaving it open, even worse.

Kurt stared at the door with a pain in his stomach. He really didn't like this. Why did this have to happen? And why to Finn? He was such an amazing soul. He had one of the biggest hearts anyone could. Finn Hudson was a different man, who was silenced too soon.

Burt got up and saw Kurt and smiled. "Hey buddy, you're up early." He said and Kurt nodded.

"Yeah. Couldn't sleep. At least not here." Kurt said and Burt nodded.

"I get it. I mean, Carole and I couldn't even sleep here for a month. I can't blame you." Burt said and Kurt nodded. "Look, I know you have more feelings about this then you said."

"I don't know how to express every feeling I have about Carole being… you know."

"I know, neither did we, but… I don't know what we're going to do except…" Burt said, trying to find the right words.

"It's okay dad, I know. Don't I'll be here for you guys. I'd like to meet the little Hummel- Hudson that will be here eventually." Burt smiled.

"Thank you. I'm so glad I didn't have to deal with any panicking. Yet." Burt said and Kurt laughed.

"You'll have plenty of that to deal with when Ally and Sam get here tonight." Kurt reminded and Burt chuckled. "Right. It's my fault."

"For what? Knocking Carole up or adopting a girl who's been through a lot? Too much." Kurt asked and Burt rolled his eyes.

"I just wish this wouldn't be so hard to tell her. I mean, I thought telling you was hard. This isn't going to be a fun reunion." Burt said and Kurt agreed there, then Carole came out of the bathroom.

"Morning." Carole said.

"Sickness?" Kurt asked and Carole nodded.

"Yep. Good sign. Hope it won't be as bad as the first time."

"How bad was it with Finn?"

"I'm just going to say, I didn't just get sick in my first trimester. It was all the way through." Carole said and Kurt blinked a couple times.

"Did your water break with him?" Kurt asked and Burt arched his eyebrow. This was the strangest conversation for two people to have in the morning. But he wouldn't say anything.

"No. But luckily the labor was short." She answered. "Okay, so what are we going to do tonight?"

"I don't know. What do you cook for the night when you tell your daughter that her step mother is pregnant, just months after her son died?" Kurt asked and they didn't have an answer. How could they?

"How's chicken? She likes that doesn't she?" Carole asked and Kurt smiled. "Yeah, I guess I could do some mash potatoes in gravy." Kurt added and they all agreed.

* * *

As Kurt made dinner, he kept glancing at the clock. He was not ready for Ally and Sam to get there. It was going to be hard. She was over emotional and being the real and only girl of the family even though she sometimes wished she wasn't, they were sort of the people to overact and cause a scene. It wasn't always her way, but it happened with certain things.

It seemed like the day went by, like it was trying to make things more difficult. Soon enough there was a knock on the door and Kurt, Burt, and Carole went into the living room, so they could greet Ally.

They opened the door and saw Ally and Sam together. "Hello Ally." Burt greeted and Ally smiled, she was at least happy to see her family.

"Hi dad." She replied as she and Sam stepped into the house and she went over and hugged her father. She then gave one to Carole and walked more into the house. "Oh, hi Kurt." She said, kind of surprised to see him.

"Hey." Kurt replied, it was awkward. Kurt knew stuff she didn't, things he knew would upset her. And she hasn't heard or seen him in a long time.

Then Sam and Ally sat down next to each and so did Kurt, Burt, and Carole, looks like they had a lot to talk about. "So how have you two been in New York?" Burt finally asked as soon as he sat down next to his wife and son.

"Um, great. We're doing great." Sam added.

"Yeah. Sam is doing great in his literature courses. Even though, he does struggle with spelling, his ideas and detail or flawless." Ally said.

"And how about you?" Kurt asked.

"Uh, my psychology courses are amazing. I'm learning so much, stuff I kind of know from experience, but the stuff I didn't, it's amazing. I'm one of the best, according to my professor. It's very fascinating."

They liked to hear that, they always thought, especially when she got a letter to NYADA that she would go into Dramatic Arts and such, but it looked like she was prepared for a normal life.

"Aren't you taking music classes of some sort?" Kurt asked, wanting to hear those details.

"I am taking a few courses at NYADA. Drama and just a standard vocal class to improve. But I have to really focus on is what I am actually studying to become." Ally said, to Kurt it sounded like she had no interest in performing anymore.

"Anyway, Ally, we all have something to tell you." Carole said and Ally nodded, not prepared for what they were going to tell her.

"Carole. Shouldn't this wait until after dinner, when we've settled?" Burt questioned, but Carole shook her head.

"No Burt! I'm not going to hide this or wait to break the news. It was hard enough doing it the first time and I just want to get this over with." Carole said and Kurt agreed and then turned back to Ally who looked very confused. They knew she was probably alarmed.

"What's going on?" Ally asked and then her eyes widened and she frowned as a thought dawned on her. "Oh god, is the Cancer back?" Ally asked and everyone shook their heads.

"No." Burt told her. "No, that's still long gone." Ally sighed in relief, it really was like telling Kurt on this could end for better or worse than it was with him.

"Then what?"

"I'm pregnant." Carole said and the whole room went quiet. Ally's face expression dropped and it wasn't a happy or sad look. It was a look of shock and confusion. The room was still quiet until Sam spook up.

"Congratulations." Sam added.

"Ally. Please say something?" Carole said, but nothing but silence. She probably didn't know what to say. Probably nothing without it coming out in a bad way or some sort. Ally however then got up and left the room and went into one of the bedrooms.

* * *

**I finally got chapter 2 up!**

**Honestly, I meant to finish this days ago, but I got side tracked with school and then **

**Then I had a three day weekend and I was going to work then, but on Friday, but to be honest, I discovered this show, Kyle XY and I spent my weekend watching the series!**

**But luckily I was able to get this done before Monday!**

**Anyway, let me know what you think!**

**How will Ally take this? How will she react? Will they stick by each other through this? Will they be able to get through this after what happened with Finn? **

**And if you have no idea who Ally is, go read a few of my other stories, I recommend Taking Chances, but Save Me can help. But you can justy ask me questions about her if you'd like.**

**Next chapter will probably deal with them trying to help them through hearing the news. I guess we will find out!**

**Also, I really want you guys to suggest baby names for the new Hudson- Hummel child. PM me your choices and soon I'll pick a name!**

**So send me your choices, I'd probably do one for both genders because I won't announce the gender for a couple chapters, probably.**

**Anyway, please Review!**


End file.
